Do You Remember?
by HopelessRomantic1020
Summary: After a lengthy battle in the Outrealms, a wounded Lyndis is taken in by the Shepherds and is surprised to hear that they have a tactician named Robin much like her own. How will she react upon being reunited with him? Does he even remember her? Robin/Lyn. Post-FE7. Rated T for safety. Oneshot. Partially inspired by the Smash Brethren DLC.


Pain. All Lyn could feel was pain. The sounds of metal clashing and magic exploding filled the young Sacean's eardrums as she lay on the battlefield in a pool of her own blood, clutching her side. As the fighting died down and Lyn began to slip into unconsciousness, she could sense someone approaching, casting a shadow over her damaged body.

"Chrom, we have to do _something_ ," a perky young voice spoke up.

"What do you propose we do?" a deeper, more masculine voice inquired.

"I… I dunno…"

"It's my fault," a third voice lamented. "I should have tried talking her down before resorting to combat." Unlike the first two, this voice seemed almost familiar to Lyn. She couldn't be entirely sure, given her condition, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this person…

"Robin…"

 _Robin?!_

This was too much to process right now. Groaning, Lyn rolled onto her side and allowed the darkness to claim her. The last thing she heard was the familiar voice reassuring her.

"It's going to be alright. I promise…"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

" _Lyndis!"_

" _Oh, Robin! We did it!"_

" _You did it, you mean. You, Eliwood, and Hector."_

" _Robin…"_

" _Please don't put me on a pedestal, Lyndis. I'm an amateur tactician who can barely lift a sword; you're all seasoned warriors now. How could I ever compete?"_

" _Don't say that, Robin. You've been my partner, friend, and strategic genius since Day 1!"_

 _"Even so… there's no way I'm anywhere near good enough for you."_

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _... Nothing. Never mind. Let's just go back home."_

" _Robin…"_

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Robin," Lyn sniffed, sitting up from her bedroll. She didn't know where she was or who had captured her; all she knew was that she was sitting in a tent somewhere. Her usual blue Sacean robes had long since been discarded; tight gauze was wrapped around her chest and midsection while black smallclothes covered her down to her knees.

"I see you're awake now," a blue-haired prince remarked, quietly making his way into the medical tent. Behind him was a small blonde girl, only a few years younger than him.

"Hey there," the girl giggled, giving a shy smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Not well, but better than I was before," the green-haired woman replied, doing her best to sound cordial despite the physical and emotional pain she was in. "Thank you for sparing me. And for tending to me as well..."

"No problem!" the blonde girl chirped. "Though you should really be thanking our tactician, Robin. He carried you all the way back here from the Outrealms!"

 _Robin. Their tactician._

"I… I see," Lyn muttered, blinking. "I'll be sure to thank this… Robin."

"I'm afraid he's out on a scouting mission right now," the blue-haired prince spoke up. "I'll be sure to remind him to come see you once he gets back. In the meantime, though, we should give our guest some time to rest."

With that, the young prince and the blonde girl began to exit the tent before Lyn stopped them.

"Wait! Might I at least get your names?"

"I'm Chrom," the prince responded with a smile. "This delicate one here is my sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate!" Lissa huffed. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you…"

"Lyn," the green-haired Sacean smiled. "My name is Lyn."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Night had already fallen by the time Robin's squadron returned to the Shepherds' camp. Dismissing his troops, the young tactician decided to clear his head and go for a walk. Normally, cutting down foes in battle with the combined forces of his sword and tomes would be enough to ease his mind, but not this time. It had only been a day since the fight against the so-called "Smash Brethren" in the Outrealms, and so far a majority of his thoughts since then revolved around the green-haired woman he had encountered. Lyndis, a few of the troops referred to her as. Robin couldn't help but feel like he had heard of or seen this woman before, although he wasn't entirely sure why. Coming to a clearing in the forest, the tactician spotted a lake and decided to rest for a spell. What he hadn't expected to find was that same swordswoman sitting by the edge of the lake, feet in the water. She was wearing the attire she had worn on the battlefield, the exotic blue robes now clean and presentable.

"Nice night, isn't it?" the tactician greeted, approaching Lyn. "Mind if I join you?"

"Robin."

"Yes…?"

The green-haired woman stood up and turned to face him, eyes widening once she saw his face. Same messy brown hair, same tired brown eyes…

"Is… Is that really you, Robin?"

"Er… I'd certainly hope so?" Robin joked. "Shouldn't you be back at camp? You took a pretty nasty hit the other day… sorry."

"I…"

Suddenly, Lyn began to feel a bit dizzy. She stumbled forward slightly and nearly fell over only to find herself in the tactician's arms once again. Meeting his gaze, she felt her entire world turn upside down. Not caring about the pain in her side, she nearly tackled him onto the ground as she embraced him with all her strength.

"Robin…! It's you! It really is you!"

"Yes, it really is me," the tactician deadpanned, face flushing slightly, "What exactly is going on here…?"

"You… you mean you don't remember me?" Lyn asked in a quiet voice, looking crestfallen. "Robin, it's me! Lyndis! The girl from the plains! We fought alongside Eliwood and Hector? Don't you remember them? Don't you remember me…?"

"I… forgive me, milady," Robin began. "I have no memory prior to meeting Chrom. You seem very nice, but I… I'm sorry."

"No, I… it's fine," Lyn sighed, turning away from the tactician as her eyes began to sting from the tears. "I… I just thought…"

"Lyndis…"

"I'm sorry," Lyn sniffed. "It's not your fault. That day on the plains after we went our separate ways… I shouldn't have let you go… I was so worried that I'd never see you again and something terrible must have happened to you to make you forget everything… I…"

"Lyn… Please don't cry," Robin pleaded, wiping her tears away with a thumb. "Please…"

"I have to go," Lyn whispered. "I just… I'm sorry."

"Lyndis, wai-"

Suddenly, the tactician was cut off as the Sacean's lips met his own in a forceful yet tender gesture. Lyn could feel her face burning and her heart pounding out of her chest, but held the kiss for a few more seconds before abruptly breaking it and walking back towards the forest.

"Goodbye, Robin."

As Robin stood, still paralyzed by the kiss, he could feel every cell in his brain flare up suddenly as all the memories came rushing back to him at once. Waking up in Lyn's hut on the plains. Their first battle against brigands. Meeting the knights from Caelin. Defeating Lyn's evil granduncle and reuniting with her grandfather. Meeting Eliwood and Hector just a year later… Everything clicked all at once.

"Lyndis!"

Stopping and turning around, Lyn looked back at the tactician. To her surprise, he was now rushing towards her with his arms outstretched.

"Lyn! I remember now! I remember you, Lyndis!" Robin exclaimed, smiling brightly and embracing her carefully.

"What…?" Lyn blinked back tears. "Do you really…?"

"All of it! You, Eliwood, Hector, Ninian, Nergal… All of it. I remember now. I…"

To Lyn's surprise, now it was Robin who was tearing up. "Oh, gods, how could I have been so foolish… I should have told you from the start how much you meant to me… How much I cared about you… I'm so sorry, Lyndis..."

"Oh, Robin," Lyn sniffed, "I've missed you so much. Please, never leave me again…"

"I promise, Lyndis," Robin professed, getting down on one knee and holding her hand. "On my honor as a tactician, I will never leave your side."

As the couple shared a kiss under the moonlit forest sky, they both knew that they had truly been reunited by fate. Although many trials remained ahead of them, one thing was for certain. They had each other now, and that's all that mattered.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

 **Blah... I'm sorry, guys. Midterms have been keeping me down and I haven't really been able to continue my ongoing stories lately. Truth be told, even oneshots like this one have me anxiety ridden due to the fear that they just might not be good enough. Hopefully I'll be able to get back on track soon and start delivering higher quality fics to you lovely readers. As always, any and all feedback is welcome! Thank you again, readers, and I hope you all have a pleasant weekend. :)**


End file.
